The future part 2
by LexielovesW.C.T.H
Summary: What happens after Elizabeth tells Jack she's pregnant find out in the future part 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 6

It was two months later and the news of Elizabeth's pregnancy has spread all over town. Everyone was happy for her and Jack. She stood up in front of her desk and headed to the door of the schoolhouse. She smiled at her students as they walked in.

''Hello Mrs. Thornton!" Said Gem as she walked in

"Hello Gem" She said with a smile

As they all sat down in their seats, She told them to pull out their books and get started.

"Today, we are starting a class book called "The lonely Boy".

Jack headed toward Abigail's cafe hoping he might see Elizabeth before she left for the schoolhouse. By the time he got there Abigail told him Elizabeth had already left.  
He smiled and walked out the door almost running into Lee.

"Well hello Jack" he whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Jack asked

"Cause I'm trying to avoid Rosemary she is mad at me" he said

"Okay…." Jack said as he slowly walked away. "I'll never understand those two" he thought with a chuckle.

"Jack!" Rosemary yelled from behind him

He turned around and saw Rosemary marching toward him. "Uh-oh" He thought.

As she got closer he realized she was very upset.

"What's wrong Rosie?" He asked

"Have you seen Lee?"

"Uh yes actually I have"

"WHAT!?" She asked Clearly furious

"He was by the cafe, but can I ask why you're so upset"

She sighed and took a deep breath.

"We were talking about the sawmill and i asked if i could come help again, and while i wasn't looking he walked away without telling me" she whispered while looking at the ground. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"I'll talk to him, ok?"

"Ok" she said

All of a sudden she jerked head up and grinned.

"I'll go with you"

"Ok if you want to" he said with a smile

They found Lee talking to a man that worked at the sawmill.

"Lee Coulter!" Rosemary yelled

Lee turned around and smiled.

"Jack,Rosemary,what a nice surprise"

"Surprise!,SURPRISE!" Rosemary yelled

"Lee why did you abandon Rosie?"

Lee looked confused for a second then it dawned on him.

"Oh that,look i'm sorry Rosemary, there was an emergency at the mill and i saw Florence coming,so i thought you were talking to her and I didn't want to bother you."

Rosemarys anger melted away and she grinned.

"Oh it's ok Lee,you can make it up to me by…" Her voice trailed off as she took Lee's arm and walked away.

He turned around and went to start his rounds.

Elizabeth was exhausted and it was only recess. This pregnancy thing was starting to get to her. She sat down and and started grading papers."Wow she thought,her students were getting better and better" She was proud of them. She heard screams outside and rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" She asked

"There's a big snake Mrs. Thornton!" said Opal

She walked over to where the kids were pointing. She saw a snake it was big all right.

"Ok kids, uh...Robert go get Mountie Thornton"

Robert ran to town while the other kids backed up.

"Kids can you tell me what kind of snake this is?"

"It's a cobra!" shouted Cody

"No,but it is poisonous"

All of a sudden Jack was behind her with Robert.

"Jack!" she whispered while looking at the snake

Jack put his hand on his wife's arm, he could feel her shaking with fear.

"Elizabeth,it's going to be okay I'll take care of it"

She stepped back, and he slowly bent over and picked up the snake by it's tail. All of a sudden the snake lurched back unexpectedly and bit Elizabeth who was standing closely behind him. She screamed and stood still for a second then passed out.

"ELIZABETH!"He yelled. He dropped the snake and caught her in one quick movement. He told the kids to go inside,get their stuff and go home. They obeyed him and left. He took her in his arms and took her to Faith.

When he got there Faith immediately took her to the room in the back and put her on the bed. Faith ripped open Elizabeth's shoulder sleeve where the snake had bitten her and started to work on getting the poison out. It was 20 minutes later and Jack was waiting outside the door. Faith walked out with a frown.

"What's wrong?,will she be ok?"

"I have some good news and some bad news"

"And..?"

"Well the good news is she's going to be alright."

"But the bad news is that some of the poison had already made its way through her body that she is now in a coma, but the baby will be safe"

Jack released his breath, and asked

"How long?"

"I don't know, it could be days,months, even years"

"What about her students?"

"We'll have to find a replacement until she wakes up.

It was two days later and Jack had not left Elizabeth's side. He held her hand and waited. Elizabeth woke up to see Jack by her side.

"Jack?"

Jack jerked his head up and grinned "Elizabeth,you're awake!"

He hugged her, and they started laughing and crying as they held each other.

Who knew what the future would be like. All they knew was that they would be together.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after Elizabeth's accident and she and Jack were getting stuff ready for the new baby. Elizabeth was so excited, she could hardly wait for the new member of the family. She was walking to school and felt the baby kick. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, only 5 months left. She stepped inside and took her jacket off. She was unaware of Jack who had stepped up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who"

She smiled immediately, knowing it was Jack.

She played along and guessed.

"Hmmmm I don't know, are you..Lee?"

"Nope" He said holding back his laughter.

"Umm..Rip?" She said struggling to fight her own laughter.

"Guess again"

"Well i guess you can only be..let me see oh yes..your Jack" she said laughing.

"Congratulations, you won" he said as laughed.

"And now for your reward"

He pulled her head to his and kissed her happily.

"That was a very nice reward, but I don't think it was good enough" she teased biting her lip, holding in her laughter.

"Well then i'll have to give you another one then won't I?"

"Well i don't know, will you?"

He kissed her so lovingly that when he pulled back she was breathless.

"That..was..an amazing reward, thanks"

"You deserved it"

She smiled and reluctantly pulled away as her students walked in.

"Hello, students" she said with a smile.

He put his hat on and winked at her as he walked outside, pausing at the door to wait for some of the students to walk through.

She couldn't stop smiling all day, she was so happy.

 _To be continued…_

Sorry this is a short chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter which is longer, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Future

Previously:

"Congratulations, you won" he said as laughed.  
"And now for your reward"  
He pulled her head to his and kissed her happily.  
"That was a very nice reward, but I don't think it was good enough" she teased biting her lip, holding in her laughter.  
"Well then i'll have to give you another one then won't I?"  
"Well i don't know, will you?"  
He kissed her so lovingly that when he pulled back she was breathless.  
"That..was..an amazing reward, thanks"  
"You deserved it"  
She smiled and reluctantly pulled away as her students walked in.  
"Hello, students" she said with a smile.  
He put his hat on and winked at her as he walked outside, pausing at the door to wait for some of the students to walk through.  
She couldn't stop smiling all day, she was so happy.  
To be continued…

Elizabeth walked into her house and put the items she got from the Mercantile onto the table. She sighed wearily as straightened her back. This pregnancy was new to her but she was so happy she was going to be a mother. She unloaded the groceries and started on dinner.

Later that night Elizabeth had dinner ready and she was setting the table when Jack walked in.

"What smells so good?"

"Dinner, so go wash up and sit down" she said hiding her smile.

He kissed her cheek then went upstairs.

She finished getting everything ready and sat down. All of a sudden she heard a crash, Elizabeth ran up the stairs, to see Jack's feet sticking out from the other side of the bed. The door shut from behind her, she whirled around and saw a man she never thought she would see again.

"Billy?"

Billy looked at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice shaking with fear. She backed up and knelt down to check on Jack.

She sighed with relief when she felt a pulse. "I don't want to hurt you but unfortunately money means more to me"

"What do you want"

"Someone paid me a lot of money to bring you to them"

"Why do they want me?"

"I can't tell you that" he said as he stepped closer.

She leaned into Jack, he stepped even closer as he grabbed her hand and jerked her towards him, she tried fighting him but he was stronger, he placed his hands on her neck and choked her not hard enough to kill her but to make her pass out.

She tried pulling his hands off her but she wasn't strong enough. Then there was darkness.

Jack woke up and placed his hand on the back of his head, there was a bump forming there.

He got up and looked around,

"What was he doing there?"

"Elizabeth!" He thought anxiously as he remembered what happened. He ran downstairs and searched the whole house but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found.

He ran outside and got on his horse. He looked to see which way they had went but didn't see any tracks. He rode towards Abigails and got off.

"Abigail have you seen Elizabeth?"

"No, I thought she was at home"

Jack quickly retold what happened, Abigail gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no!,what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to send a telegram to Mountie headquarters to see if they can spare some men to help me search, Abigail I need you to stay here and not tell anyone, alright, keep it between us"

"Ok" she said unsure.

He left the cafe and headed towards the mercantile.

He walked in and headed towards the counter.

"Ned, I need to send a telegram to the Mountie Headquarters"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: The door shut from behind her, she whirled around and saw a man she never thought she would see again.

"Billy?"

Billy looked at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice shaking with fear. She backed up and knelt down to check on Jack.

She sighed with relief when she felt a pulse. "I don't want to hurt you but unfortunately money means more to me"

"What do you want"

"Someone paid me a lot of money to bring you to them"

"Why do they want me?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Ned, I need to send a telegram to the Mountie Headquarters" said Jack

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was in a dark room and the moist air tasted like sea salt.

"Where am I? "she thought. Elizabeth's head was pounding as well as her heart.

All of a sudden she heard two men talking ...She quickly closed her eyes.

"Where's my money?" She heard Billy ask.

"You'll get it soon enough, trust me" said a deep voice, she didn't recognize.

"I risked a lot getting her here, making sure that stupid mountie husband of hers doesn't find her, I want was owed me"

"And I said you'll get it" the man's raised his voice.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"It's not any of your business?"

"I brought her here so I deserve to know what you're going to do"

She heard footsteps approach her and she silenced her breathing.

The man put his fingers under her chin, she shivered because they were cold. His warm breath slowly hitting her face.

"This beautiful,young woman belongs to a very wealthy family who would pay anything to have their daughter back safe and sound,Her husband might even pay"

"You're going to ask for ransom?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do,in fact I might even ask for more"he said with a smile as he released her face.

She could hear them walking away as their voices got softer. She opened her eyes, she had to get out of here, she felt the baby kick, and she winced in pain.

She looked around for any clues that might tell her where she was. The air was moist and tasted like sea salt so that must mean she was next to the ocean.

"Hamilton!" She thought.

She was in Hamilton, Hamilton was a busy shipping port next to the ocean.

She had to get out of here for the sake of her baby and herself.

"But how?" She thought.

Meanwhile Jack was searching through every piece of evidence he had to see if he was missing something.

So far he knew they were in Hamilton,but he didn't know where, Hamilton was a big city.

He had mounties searching all over Hamilton but nothing yet.

Ned Yost walked in holding a telegram.

"This came in marked urgent I thought you might want to see it"

"Thank you Ned" he said grabbing the telegram.

He opened it up.

CONSTABLE JACK THORNTON:

URGENT

We have new evidence concerning your wife.

We found out that they are in a warehouse but due to the many warehouses it will be awhile before we are able to determine their exact location but we also know that her kidnappers have asked for a large sum of ransom money from both you and her parents. A copy of the ransom note is included in this telegram.

THE ROYAL NORTHWEST MOUNTED POLICE HEADQUARTERS.

He looked through the envelope and saw a small note,he opened it.

Dear Mr. William and Grace Thatcher and Constable Jack Thornton,

We have your beloved Elizabeth Thornton and we are asking for 50$ in cash 25$ from each of you, meet us at the East Sea Port, come alone, if you participate we won't harm her or her unborn child.

P. S. Involve the law and she dies.

Sincerely,

Anonymous.

Anger filled him as he threw the note on his desk. He sat down,"how in the world was he supposed to get 25$" he thought.

Elizabeth struggled to get her hands free, whoever tied them made them really tight.

She felt a warm liquid slip down her fingers, the rope was cutting her wrists.

"Oh great,now I'm bleeding" she thought.

She tried once again to get her hands loose. She smiled as her hands wriggled free, all of a sudden she heard footsteps and she thrust her hands back into the rope pretending she was still tied up. A man walked in and saw that she was awake. He smiled and walked up to her.

Jack went outside to meet the Constable who would be standing in for him as he went to search for Elizabeth.

"Hello, I'm Constable Jack Thornton, and you are?" He asked shaking the older man's hand.

"I'm Constable William Patterson, but my friends call me Will"

"Nice to meet you, thank you for coming"

"No thanks needed, I wanted to come" Will said while smiling a warm smile.

He nodded and got into the stagecoach.

 _To be continued..sorry it's so short it's late and I have school tomorrow, please enjoy and if you can review._


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

Elizabeth struggled to get her hands free, whoever tied them made them really tight.

She felt a warm liquid slip down her fingers, the rope was cutting her wrists.

"Oh great,now I'm bleeding" she thought.

She tried once again to get her hands loose. She smiled as her hands wriggled free, all of a sudden she heard footsteps and she thrust her hands back into the rope pretending she was still tied up. A man walked in and saw that she was awake. He smiled and walked up to her.

Jack went outside to meet the Constable who would be standing in for him as he went to search for Elizabeth.

"Hello, I'm Constable Jack Thornton, and you are?" He asked shaking the older man's hand.

"I'm Constable William Patterson, but my friends call me Will"

"Nice to meet you, thank you for coming"

"No thanks needed, I wanted to come" Will said while smiling a warm smile.

He nodded and got into the stagecoach.

Chapter 5

Jack stepped out of the stagecoach into the bright Hamilton sunlight.

He put his hat on and walked up to the officer in charge.

"You must be Constable Jack Thornton"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Chief O'Reilly" Jack shook his hand.

"So far we've narrowed it down to six warehouses where she could possibly be"

"Well, we could split up and search each building"

"I already have five men searching the first one"

"Get three more men and tell them to follow me"

Chief O'Reilly nodded, and Jack went to mount his horse.

Elizabeth swallowed as the man approached her with a smile.

"Well, well look who's awake"

He lifted her chin up and Elizabeth jerked her face out of his hand.

"Feisty I see" he said chuckling.

Elizabeth glared at him, feeling anger towards this man she had never met.

She felt the baby kick her bruised side, and tears prickled her eyes.

"Is she awake?" Said a familiar voice.

Billy walked in and stepped up behind the man.

"Billy, how could you do this you could've started a new life.. You.. "

"Shut up" he said but she continued.

"You could've gotten a job, become a better man.. " her words were cut off as Billy slapped her across the face.

"I said shut up"

She whimpered and swallowed the lump forming in her throat, she couldn't cry in front of these men, she just couldn't.

Jack stopped his horse in front of one the older pried the wooden door open and stepped inside the musty warehouse.

He heard distinct talking in the distance, he motioned with his hands for the men to follow behind him quietly. He pulled out his gun and walked towards the voices.

He saw two men standing in front of a chair but he couldn't see who was in the chair.

All of a sudden one of the men said something to to the person in the chair and then he heard a loud slap.

"I said shut up" the man said.

"That's weird" Jack thought the man sounded like Billy.

"Wait a second, it is Billy" he thought.

Then Billy shifted his body and Elizabeth's body came into view.

Jack felt happiness surge through him but it was quickly replaced with anger as he saw her red cheek and pain and fear in her eyes. Her neck was also bruised.

"How dare he hurt her" he thought angrily.

He tried to get her attention, by waving his hand. Her eyes met his and she gasped.

He put his finger to his mouth. She nodded softly and he saw a tear slip out.

His heart broke seeing her like this, he failed her, he should've protected her, he should've been there for her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of his men tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, sir what's the plan"

Jack looked at the young man.

"The plan is to get her out"

Jack stepped closer to them.

Elizabeth felt relief go through her as she saw Jack creep up to them.

"I'm safe, I'm really safe" she thought. She saw Jack put a finger to his mouth as if to tell her to keep quiet. She nodded softly and a tear slipped out she meant to hold it in but she was so relieved she couldn't help it. The man wiped the tear away and she cringed from his touch.

"You know your skin really is soft" he said smiling, she glared at him.

His smile got bigger he liked making her mad.

Jack got even closer and it was then she realized there were three more Mounties behind him. She closed her eyes and said a prayer. She could feel the Man get closer to her, feeling his warm breath hit her face. She closed her eyes tighter hoping no, knowing jack would save her and she could

Be in his arms again. All of a sudden she felt a rough hand on her cheek and before she could move or open her eyes the man's lips were against hers.

To be continued...

The last part was done by my sister.


End file.
